Marriage at Last
by SesshomarusPrincess89
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE PROPOSAL FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WANTED ME TO COMTINUE SO ENJOY.Kagome is pregnant and everyone is happy. They all get a gift from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad Mr. Takada and are going somewhere but there is some kind of tragedy wait
1. The Good News

**A/N: Well here is the moment some of you have waited for. The Sequel to the proposal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.**

**Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE PROPOSAL FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WANTED ME TO COMTINUE SO ENJOY.Kagome is pregnant and everyone is happy. They all get a gift from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad (Mr. Takada) and are going somewhere but there is some kind of tragedy waiting for them on their trip to somewhere or should I say someone. There will be LEMON and possibly Rape. so this is a warning.  
**

**It's been two months since Sesshomaru proposed to Kagome and she found out a week after their first night together that she was pregnant. When Kagome told her mother about being engaged to Sesshomaru her mother was overly exited for her daughter, but upon hearing that Kagome got pregnant sent her over the edge. She was so happy that she was crying.**

**Flashback  
In the Bathroom**

**Kagome just took the test and it said she was pregnant.**

**"Sessho, guess what?" Kagome shouted his name as she was jumping up and down, screaming.**

**Thinking that she was in trouble, Sesshomaru rushed to the bathroom door only to find him being thrown to the ground by his fiance.**

**"Kagome are you-" but she cut him off in mid sentence.**

**"Oh Sessho, I'm pregnant," Kagome said as she hugged him while still being on top of him.**

**After that Sesshomaru was shocked and he wasn't responding in any way to what Kagome just said. Kagome expected him to wrap his strong arms around her but he didn't and she began thinking the worst about how Sesshomaru felt about them having a baby.**

**"Sesshomaru, you didn't want to have a baby did you?" Kagome said as she got off of him and went into the living room of Sesshomaru and Kagome's new house to sit down.**

**Sesshomaru rushed after her feeling very bad about how he made his Kagome feel. When he got to the living room he saw her on the couch and sat down beside her putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap and he began stroking her hair gently.**

**"Kags, I never said that I didn't want to have a baby I was just too shocked to do anything. My love I am really happy to know that I am going to be a father and that its you who is having my child."**

**Hearing those words she turned to him and hugged him. Sesshomaru slowly lay on the couch and pulled her down with him and they both fell asleep.**

**End Flashback**

**Now she just couldn't wait to be married and she had to tell her friends about her being pregnant. Sesshomaru decided that he would go to college and take over his father's company since his father was giving one company, Youkia Corp., to him and the other one, Shikon Corp., to Inuyasha.**

**Kagome walked to the kitchen and decided to cook dinner right when she put the water to boil the door bell rang. She went to the door and opened it to reveal Kikyo and Sango.**

**"Hey sis, hey Sango come on in," she said.**

**"You aren't busy are you, because we have good news," Sango said excitedly.**

**"No I was just going to start dinner you can tell me while I prepare it," Kagome said. Sango and Kikyo followed her into the kitchen and sat around the island(A/N: I think thats what its called, the table thing in the center of the kitchen) and began to spill their good news.**

**San: "Well Kikyo you should go first."**

**Kik: "But you should spill first after all yours is better than mine."**

**San: "No you go first."**

**Kik: "No you."**

**San: "No you."**

**Kik: "No you."**

**San: "No you."**

**Kik: "No you."**

**San: "No you."**

**Kik: "No you."**

**San: "No you."**

**Kik: "No y-"**

**"Will someone just tell me already because you guys are beginning to give me a headache," a very irritated Kagome cut them off before they could continue their stupid argument.**

**"Okay fine Mir-"Sango started but was cut off when Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen.**

**"Sango why'd you st-"Kagome began but stopped her sentence when she felt two arms encircling her waist and whispering in her ear.**

**"Hello my love how was everything today? Did you miss me?" Sesshomaru whispered.**

**"Of course I did it was boring without you around."**

**"You didn't seem bored when I saw you going into Victoria's Secret."**

**"Oh you saw me huh? Eh...he."**

**"Oh hey Sango, hey Kikyo, um sorry go ahead, now what good news do you have?" Sesshomaru said while still holding Kagome in his arms.**

**"Oh okay and I'm glad I kept your secret. Any way Miroku proposed to me last night and I accepted. So now I can say I have a fiance like you Kags," Sango said excitedly.**

**"Oh Sango that's wonderful when is the big day?" Kagome asked knowingly.**

**"It's a month from- wait how did you know that we already set a date?" Sango asked puzzled.**

**"Um because if I know Miroku, which I do, he will grope women until you make sure he's on his leash," Kagome said and Sesshomaru started laughing.**

**"I should call him and congradulate him, but its hard to imagine not having to deal with his wondering hands around Kagome or any other women anymore," Sesshomaru said.**

**"Yeah well now you don't have to worry about that," Sango said happily.**

**"Okay your turn Kikyo," Kagome said.**

**"Well Mr. Takada (A/N: Inu and Sess's dad) gave Inu eight tickets for us all to go to New York," Kikyo said.**

**"Oh Kami this is great I can't wait," Kagome screamed.**

**"Hey as long as your there my sweet I'll be happy. So when is the flight?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Oh right...well its in two weeks," Kikyo said.**

**"Then we have enough time and girls you know what I mean," Kagome said.**

**"SHOPPING!!!" the three girls said in unison.**

**A/N: Heh...heh sorry about that, I didn't mean to make it a cliffy. But I'll update really soon.**


	2. The Cruise

**The two weeks were up and it turned out that they decided to change the tickets for cruise tickets (A/N: sorry don't know what to call them.). Now the gang was settling in their cabins each right next to the other. After an hour they were done and they all went to the dining hall to have dinner as it was 7:00 P.M. they all chose a table, got their food and sat down.**

**"Oh this is so much fun. And for 2 weeks," Kagome sighed, "This has got to be heaven."**

**"Yeah and the food is delicious," Koga said.**

**"Koga..." Ayame called to him.**

**"Hmm?" Koga asked stuffing his mouth full of steak.**

**"Slow down before you choke. Oh wait never mind go ahead and choke then I'm sure my ex-boyfriend will be very happy to be with me again," Ayame said sarcastically with a little excitement to get the reaction that she got from him just then.**

**"What!!!! I'm sorry and there is no damned way that bastard is coming near you again," Koga said pausing from eating.**

**"I thought that would work," Ayame said with a triumphant smirk on her face.**

**This caused everyone to laugh.**

**"So who's up for dancing after dinner?" Kikyo asked.**

**San: "I'm up for it."**

**Aya: "Count me in."**

**Kag: "You know me I can't refuse to hit the dance floor."**

**Inu: "As long as we can switch partners."**

**Mir, Sess, Koga: "Deal!!!"**

**Once they all agreed, they ate the rest of their dinner in silence and then headed to the dance floor.**

**"Okay so who's with who?" Miroku asked.**

**Inu: "I'll take Kagome."**

**Sess: "Sango."**

**Koga: "Okay then Kikyo."**

**Mir: "And that leaves me with Ayame. Uh that is if you ladies are alright with that."**

**As a response the girls grabbed their new partners and just led them to the dance floor.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha had been best friends since they were kids so he knew her moves better than anyone. This is why they were tearing up the dance floor. Kagome was swaying side to side, dropping then coming up. Then she turned to face Inuyasha and began riding his leg all the while Inuyasha kept in beat with her. Following her every move except for when she went up and down.**

**Sesshomaru and Sango were competing with Koga and Kikyo. Doing twists, drops, flips, including the occasional grind to spice things up between competition. This ended up being a tie that they didn't really care to break. As for Miroku and Ayame, they invented the slap dance, because every time Miroku's hand 'slipped' to Ayame's butt, she would slap him and keep on dancing.**

**Finally they all got tired and found a table and sat down. They ordered their drinks and relaxed.**

**"So it seems you can stay with Kagome's beat little brother, very good," Sesshomaru said.**

**"Yeah did you guys practice that, because you two looked so professional," Ayame asked.**

**"Nope Inuyasha just knows me and my moves well," Kagome answered her.**

**"Yea and we've known each other since we were kids so of course I know Kagome's moves better than anyone," Inuyasha added.**

**"I don't think so little brother. I can follow Kagome's every move, even when she dips."**

**"Feh, yeah right. I can go lower to flow when she dips," Inuyasha defended himself.**

**"Uh guys, Kagome's not look-" Kikyo started to warn the guys that Kagome was going to blow and drag them both to the dance floor if they didn't shut up. But it was too late as Kagome cut her off.**

**"You know what just make a bet and lets hit the dance floor," Kagome said grabbing both of the brother arms and dragging them to dance.**

**When Kagome reached the center she began swaying her hips from side to side as Inuyasha got in front of her and began dancing, making sure he stayed in time with her. Meanwhile Sesshomaru got behind Kagome and started dancing as well in rhythm as well. As Kagome backed up to Sesshomaru, she pulled Inuyasha closer to her while she did so. This is when the dancing got a little extreme and she was grinding on both brothers. The brothers were grinding against her in rhythm and the three just flowed so well that there was a crowd around them. When Kagome dropped Sesshomaru was under her as Inuyasha was higher up on her. They went on dancing for sometime till they found that no one won. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew Kagome's every move without a second thought.**

**Finally they all headed to their separate cabins around 1:00 A.M. and said good night in the hallway before heading in. Sesshomaru and Kagome took a shower together and got dressed to go to bed.**

**Kag: "Good night Sessho."**

**Sess: "Good night Kags."**

**Kag: "I love you and you know what?"**

**Sess: "I love you too?"**

**Kag: "Well yes that too but no that's not what I was going to say."**

**Sess: "Then what my love?"**

**Kag: "You have to promise me we can take a cruise after our baby is born."**

**Sess: "That soon?"**

**Kag: "Well..."**

**Sess: "How about two months after the baby's first birthday?"**

**Kag: "Sure anyways I'm tired lets get to sleep."**

**Sess: "Alright good night my love."**

**Kag: "Good night my prince."**

**With that the two lovers went to sleep with the excitement waiting for the next day and all the fun and mystery they would discover on their luxurious cruise.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Pool & the Mysterious Man

**It's been 3 days since the dance competition between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. As we remember no one won, they both were able to keep up with Kagome. Now the group of friends were headed for the pool. Koga wore dark blue swim trunks, Miroku wore red, Inuyasha wore white, and Sesshomaru wore black. They all wore white t-shirts with it.**

**Ayame wore a red bikini with a red flowered wrap (A/N: I don't know what its called, you know the kind of see through material that you wrap around your waist when you go to the beach) and a pink tank top. Sango wore a blue one-piece bathing suit with the back part cut out and a large blue t-shirt over it, it was long enough to cover her completely. Kikyo wore a purple one-piece like Sango's but she wore a purple wrap, with pink and blue flowers. Kagome wore a violet bikini, with a same flowered wrap and a tank top.**

**They all got the pool to themselves since there are five pools on the ship for adults and three for children. They got it to themselves because Inu and Sess's dad paid for a private party ticket.**

**When they got to the pool they got rid of their t-shirts, wrap skirts and tank tops. They all put on their lotion and sat on some beach chairs. Sango and Ayame decided they would tan for a while before going into the pool. Kagome and Kikyo were talking about the baby that's when Kikyo told Kagome something she found out last night.**

**Kags: "Oh I can't wait."**

**Kik: "I think you can after all you only have to wait 3 months, since Sess is a full blooded demon." (A/N: Lets say they're like they are in the show, if I haven't said that already.)**

**Kags: "I guess your right."**

**Kik: "Of course I am, but last night I found out something."**

**This got Ayame and Sango's attention.**

**Aya, San, Kags: "What?"**

**Kik: "I...I'm pregnant and I'll have to wait 6 months since Inu is a half demon and him and I are engaged."**

**San: "Now that means we have 2 baby showers to plan."**

**Aya: "And don't forget that also means we've got two weddings to plan."**

**While the girls chatted about the wedding the guys dived into the pool not wanting to hear any more about their lives since they already knew it. Sesshomaru decided to invite Kagome into the pool since the guys were only having a swim competition.  
Sess: "Kagome?"**

**Kags: "Hmm?"**

**Sess: "Care to join me?"**

**Kags: "I have to get a ta-" she was cut off as her very sweet and loving fiance grabbed her and pulled her into the pool.**

**A loud splash was heard as Kagome hit the water. When she resurfaced she wiped her face and started to turn around when she bumped into a very well built chest.**

**"See you don't need a tan so I spared you the suffering," Sesshomaru said as he chuckled.**

**Kikyo was laughing hysterically and this got Kagome's attention. Ayame and Sango were watching the sisters as Kagome sneaked up on Kikyo and took one of her arms and pulled her into the water. Kikyo resurfaced and found Kagome laughing at her and Inuyasha as well. She decided to go after Inuyasha. So she dived under and swam between his legs. Her loose black hair tickled his legs making him dive under and swim away, with her hot on his trail.**

**Sango and Ayame decided to join the fun. So Sango went on the diving board and jumped up saying cannon ball and aiming for Miroku. Ayame slid in and jumped on Koga from behind causing them both to go under and resurface into a passionate kiss. Sango landed in Miroku's arms and luckily they didn't fall but wound up kissing as well. When Inuyasha came up back he saw Kikyo swim between his legs. But before she got all the way through he held on to one of her legs and pulled it out of the water. When he let go he found Kikyo resurface with an evil look on her face. But when Inuyasha started kissing her, all evil thought fled her mind.**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome were watching everything. When they saw their friends kissing they started to whisper to each other to devise a plan. Soon enough the 3 couples found them selves coming up out of the water after being pulled under by two of their friends.**

**Koga & Mir: "Hey what did you 2 do that for?"**

**Sess: "This isn't a pool kissing party..."**

**"We are here to play around in the pool you can kiss all ya want in your room," Kagome finished for Sess.**

**Kik: "Oh really? Well then here's a game for ya."**

**Suddenly everyone found themselves engaged in a water war. All four couples were against each other. For the rest of the day this is what they did. Then they had their dinner delivered to their personal dining room. After they ate they went to their theater (A/N: They are rich so we'll say that they get almost everything for private use since there is five of everything on the ship.) and watched some new movies. They watched Mr. And Mrs. Smith, Electra, Miss Congeniality 2, falling asleep half way through the 2nd.**

**The whole day they had a shadowy man watching them engage themselves in their activities. Unknowingly at the pool, dinner and the theater.**

**The man studied them carefully and he found Kagome to attract his attention more than the others. As he watched the group he learned her name and longed to hold her, touch her, make her his. The man went to his room when they were asleep and opened his laptop.**

**He researched Kagome typing in her full name after he heard it once. He saved what he found and went to bed knowing he had one problem before he could get his beautiful Kagome. The silver-haired demon that was with her proved to be a small problem but nothing he couldn't handle.**

**As he settled into the black silk sheets he closed his crimson eyes to dream of Kagome. He fell asleep with the thought and dreams of her creamy, smooth skin under him. His wavy black hair mingling with hers.**

**A/N: Please I'm begging review if you like my story...**


End file.
